My strength
by Yazie567
Summary: He said meeting me was his greatest accomplishment. I said he was my strength...and that he was full of himself. Sasuhina
1. Introduction

**Hello all you readers! This is my first story so if there are in mistakes please excuse them. I'll continue if you want me to but not really sure how it will go. Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr at yazie567. Come check my page out if you're bored! **

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto characters.

* * *

I woke up to a loud banging at my door.

I rolled over on my side. My eyes wandered towards my clock on my nightstand. **6:30 am...** Wait what.

_6:30?!_ I quickly fled from the warmth of my covers and ran to my bathroom. _I only have 30 minutes to make it to work on time_. I screamed in my head. The banging at my door was back. "Oh right the door", I muttered as a tried to make my pajamas look presentable. I made my way to the door of my small apartment. I looked out the peephole only to come eye to eye with my landlord.

"Hinata, open up", he yelled as he banged on my door. "Ouch!" The vibrating door collided with my forehead. "Hinata, I know you're in there", he persisted. I opened the door while rubbing my sore forehead. "Hai, Yamaguchi-san. I-is there something wrong?" , I say with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Rent is due.", he spat. _Rent? I'm sure I paid it a week ago._ "sumimasen, I-i don't understand Yamaguchi-san. D-didn't I pay you a week ago?" "Hai, But didn't I discuss with you that next month's rent is to be given to me early this month?" he said with a disappointed look. "You know how I feel about you forgetting these things Hinata,"

My eyes widened. _Crap I forgot!_ " I told you this 2 months ago so you could start saving", he said with a raised voice.

"Hai, gomenasai Yamaguchi-san. I forgot..." I trailed off. "I promise to pay you soon. So please be understanding", I pleaded with a sorrowful look on my face. " This has happened time and time again Hinata..." a stern look appeared in his eyes." You are always forgetting my notices," He said with a frown. "...And you always pay your rent late. " A drop of sweat trailed down the side of my face. "I've been forgiving Hinata but I can't keep letting this pass," he went on.

I chewed on the skin of my bottom lip. _No please don't say what I think you're going to say_.

"The other tenants are following your bad example and paying rent late because they see my kindness towards you." "I can't let them keep doing that," he declared. "I've got bills to pay just like they do and I got to pay them on time..." he said. "gomen, but you have to move out."

My grip on my door tightened. "No, Yamaguchi-san please r-reconsider this! I promise to start paying on time!" I pleaded. "No Hinata, I'm not going through this again" he stated firmly.

_No... No this can't happen. This is the only place that has cheap rent here in Konoha city._

"You have to be out by Tuesday night Hinata," said Yamaguchi-san. He proceeded to walk down the hallway .

_Tuesday night? That's tomorrow!_

"Yamaguchi-san! chotto matte kudasai," I pleaded towards his turned back. "Onegai!" He turned left and disappeared from my sight.

_What am I going to do now?_

As I pondered in my head I remembered the time. _Work! _I closed the door and stumbled into my bathroom. _There no use trying to figure all this out now. I still have a job to hold on to. _I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had dark circles under them. The usually perfect hime-style haircut I had stuck up in different places. My bangs stuck to my forehead, slightly touching the eyelids of my lifeless lavender eyes.

_How long will I keep living like this? Working 2 jobs to pay my bills and tuition for my school is barely getting me by. I can't find another place that was cheap as this one. _My dull eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears.

_Neji ni-san. Am I doing the right thing? Is my wish to become independent and strong too unrealistic for someone like me?... I can barely stand on my two feet. _

**_*Flashback*_**

"You said.. what...?"

"F-father, I want to pursue a career in art." I stammered.

He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't be stupid Hinata..." he removed his hand from his face and looked into my eyes that were quickly filling with despair. "You will take over the business like I want you to and that's the end of the discussion."

With a resigned look on his face, he went back to signing important documents.

_My wishes are being tossed aside again. He treats me like I'm a tool of his. Always telling me to go where he wants...When he wants...Do things the way he wants it to be done._ My nails dug into the flesh of my palms._ Disregarding my feelings like they are nothing._

_...Just like he did to mother_

"...No.."

His hand stopped in the middle of writing. His white eyes widened a few centimeters.

"What did you say to me?" his face held a look of disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" I looked at him with the fierce eyes. "I'm tired of my wishes being pushed to the side," I raised my voice. "It's time I do what I please."

He stood up from his chair in his office. "Who do you think you are", he said with a frown. "I own you Hinata." he stated like it was common knowledge. "You are nothing without the Hyuuga name," he yelled. "Don't think for a second that you are special in any way."

I stood up straight from my previous spot on the chair in front of my father's desk. "I'm leaving." I proceeded to walk calmly towards the door.

"Leaving?", he pronounced the word like it was a foreign language. "If you take one step out of this office you are disowned from this family," he declared.

I turned around to look at him. "So be it." With those final words I walked out of my father's office.

**_*End of flashback*_**

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

_No Hinata. You can't regret this. This is a life of an adult. Deal with it._

After that pep talk I hurried to get ready.

* * *

I ran through the automatic sliding doors of New Leaf Grocery store. I clocked into work right on time. **7:15** on the dot. _Thank goodness my legs didn't fail me._

I wandered over to my cash register station to start my day.

As I was preparing I heard a voice call out to me. "Hinata!"

"Ino-san!" I turned to face her with a smile.

"Hinata I told you this already. It's just Ino. Friends don't use formalities." she said with disapproving stare.

I sheepishly wiped the back of my head. "Gomen, it's a habit."

"Nevermind that Hinata. What happened? You look more tired than usual."

_Thanks I guess._

"My landlord told me I have to be out of my apartment by tomorrow night." My eyes drifted downwards towards my shoes.

"What!" she yelled. Our manager glared at us from afar.

"Ino-sa...Ino!", I whispered. "Be alittle more quiet." My eyes drifted towards our manager with an apologetic look on my face.

"Why?" she asked. She followed my line of sight and discovered what I was worried about.

"Oh, for that old hag?" she said with an annoyed look on her face. "That old hag can go make her way to the pharmacy aisle and get some laxatives to crap out the stick up her a-

"I-ino!", I stammered.

"Don't worry Hinata she can't even hear me." she declared. "She is too busy dealing with her constipation to hear," she said with a chuckle.

"That's not kind of you Ino."

"I know right. Don't you just love me anyway?" she said with a smile. She suddenly remembered what she was yelling about in the first place. "Wait! Tell my why he kicked you out!" she demanded.

"Some rent money complications." I said with a frown. "I don't want to think about it."

She put a hand on her hip. "Well what are you going to do now?"

_If only I knew._

"I'll figure something out," I said with a small smile.

"Well you can crash at my place until you can find another."

_I can't do that to Ino. She works just as hard as I do to make it by. The only difference between me and her is that she has the support of her family and boyfriend._

"D-don't worry about it Ino." I said with a grin.

"Don't be like tha-

"Ino-san... Hinata-san! Get to work, now!" the manager screeched.

Ino huffed. "Yeah yeah old hag we know already," said Ino while she cleared out non-existent wax in her ears with her pinky finger.

"What was that Ino-san?"

"I said I'll do just what you asked Koharu-san." Ino said with her tongue sticking out.

She turned towards me and whispered, "We'll talk later," and walked away.

_Ino is so brave. I admire her so much. _I thought with a smile on my face.

"That means you too Hinata-san!" Koharu-san declared.

"H-hai Koharu-san," I stuttered.

_I wonder if she really does have constipation._

The automatic doors opened.

"Welcome!" declared Koharu-san from her spot by the doors.

A tall tattooed raven haired man wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans walked in accompanied by a shoulder length pink haired girl wearing a white tank top and black booty shorts.

They walked right past Koharu-san without so much as a glance.

_Rude._

"Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl shrieked. She clung onto his arm tightly.

"What?" the dark man asked.

"I'll just be gone a few minutes to get all the things I want, Ok?" she said with a smile.

"Make it quick Sakura." he said with a sigh.

_If he didn't want to be here why did he come in?_

The pink haired girl known as Sakura walked away to start her shopping but not before giving the raven haired man a kiss. It lasted for a good 2 minutes before she stopped raping his face. "I'll be off now!" she said with what I suppose was supposed to be a sexy smile. She picked up her shopping basket and walked away.

The raven haired man known as Sasuke sighed deeply and looked in my direction.

_Yeeep! _I diverted my eyes and blushed deeply.

Sasuke made his way over to my station and checked out the packs of gum displayed.

_Oh that's what he came in for._

He picked up 4 packs of gum and a candy bar and stepped in front of me.

He proceeded to hand me his items while looking bored.

The corners of my mouth slightly turned down. I began scanning his items. I nervously stammered, "H-hello, H-how are you doing today?" If I don't ask the customers that Yamoto-san will be angry at me.

He just stared at me. After 10 seconds, he just smirked.

_What the heck?_

"You seem quite interested in me huh?" he said with a cocky smirk.

_Nani? What is this guy saying?_

"I-it's my job to ask c-customers how they are d-doing," I said.

"No I mean you were staring at me earlier weren't you?"

_Nani?! He noticed? Just play it off Hinata._

"Was I really? I-I didn't realize," I said with a fake smile as I bagged his items.

"5.03$ p-please," I stuttered.

He handed over the money. "It's not good to stare," he declared. "It's even worse to forget you stared at someone. Are you always this rude?" he said still with that stupid smirk.

_This guy is giving me a hard time for no reason! Don't respond to his taunts Hinata he's just trying to trip you up._

"T-thank you. Have a nice day." I said with a slight twitch as I handed him his bag.

"Wow and you are ignoring me. What bad customer service. I might just report to your manager how rude you are." he said with a chuckle.

_Does he ever shut up?_

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude to you. Please continue to have a good day," I said without a stutter.

He stalked around the machine seperating us and looked me in the eyes. "I was having a pretty good one until you had to be so rude," he said with a sigh.

_What does this guy want from me?_

A shrilly voice interrupted his little game. "Sasuke! Babe I got all my stuff," Sakura walked over to my station and starting piling her items on the conveyor belt. "I got you some tomatoes too!" she said with a grin.

"Hn," the jerk said. He walked away towards the exit.

My left brow raised slightly._ He was willing to talk so much just a second ago. What a cold hearted jerk._

I looked at the screen which had all the items listed. "Y-your total is 25.22$" I said.

When she wasn't indicating she had any kind of money to give me at all, I took my eyes off the screen and looked in front of me. Her large green eyes were glaring at me. Hard.

"I saw you having a long talk with Sasuke," she spat. _Oh please save all the drama for your precious little boyfriend._

"O-oh is that his name," I faked ignorance.

"Let's not pretend you're not into him. Let me make this clear," she inched closer to my face despite the machine in between us. "You are not in his league. So don't even dream." she said with her arms crossed and a smirk.

_...She has me twisted._

_Wait what? This isn't like me. I don't usually think like this. _I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. but I don't know what you're talking about," I said frowning. "25.22$ please," I said calmly.

She smacked her lips. "Now you're begging for money. How pathetic," she said while handing me money.

_This basic little...urghhh_

"T-thank you. Have a nice day!" I said with a fake smile.

"Hmph." She walked away and joined Sasuke who was waiting for her at the door.

"Bye Hinata." he said with a smirk before leaving with a fuming pink banshee by his side.

_How did he know my name? _I wondered with light pink blush dusting my cheeks.

I brought my hand up to my chest._ Oh yeah my name tag. Well I'm glad he's gone._

I exhaled a relieved sigh.

* * *

I clocked out at work at 5:30. As I was walking out the doors Ino ran up to me. She took both of my hands and held them with hers. "Hinata remember don't hesitate to crash over at my place when you pack up." she said with a sympathetic face.

_Why don't I just take her offer? It's not like I have plans to go anywhere else._

"...Okay Ino. As long as you don't mind." She squealed and bounced up and down. "We are going to have so much fun Hinata!" she mused as she let go of my hand. We continued to walk forward into the parking lot. "Ah, and don't mind Shikamaru. He's too lazy to care anyways." she said as she grinned at me.

Even though I was smiling I know I can't stay long there. No matter how enthusiastic Ino is about it. Part of becoming independent is not relying on anyone's help. _To stand on my own two feet_.

"..Why hello girls," a foreign voice said slyly.

We could hear someone walking behind us from where we stood in the parking lot. This foreign identity's breath could be felt on the back of our necks, making the skin there tingle and the hairs stand up.

We both turned around quickly to identify this person. We came face to face with the person Ino liked to call: _The Creepy Crawly Stalker._

Ino sighed. "Yoru-san what do you want?"

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to say hello to you beautiful girls." He said with a smile so vile I flinched back.

"How are you Hinata-san. Are you feeling well today?" he inquired with fake interest.

Ino took my hand and took a step back from Yoru-san. "I-I-I'm f-fine Yoru-san," I said quietly. "Y-you?"

He inched closer in my personal space . "Such a sweet girl. You know I care deeply for you Hinata."

I took several steps back. "Stop Yoru-san. We know what you really want here." Ino said with a stern voice.

"Hinata won't go anywhere with you so just stop your advances." Ino said.

"Feisty," he said as he turned his attention away from me. "Too bad I don't like them that way."

"I like girls more like Hinata," he turned his attention to me again. "Quiet..." _step_ "Kind.." _step_

"and obedient." _step_

"Y-yoru-san you are t-too close." I said with widened eyes.

"Am I really?" his breath fanned my ear. "I can be closer," he whispered in my ear.

"That's enough!" Ino pushed Yoru-san out of my personal space. "Come on Hinata we are leaving. I'll drive you home."

"H-hai!" We booked it for Ino's yellow Beetle car.

"Bye Hinata." Yoru-san said with an evil gleam in his light brown eyes. "We will see each other soon!"

Ino took that as a warning. We jumped in her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

I looked back at Yoru-sans figure from my spot in the passenger seat. His long gray hair was flowing in the wind while he was standing there, clenching his shopping bag. Silently staring at us as we drove off.

"Real soon I hope." he whispered to himself.

* * *

"What an absolute creep." Ino spat. "I'm tired of running into him."

"D-do you think he w-waits for us in the parking lot?"

"Probably... I wouldn't put it past him." she said with her eyes on the road.

She looked over at my worried eyes. "Don't worry Hinata. He won't do anything to you in broad daylight." she said with a smile. "He's smarter than that."

_What about at night then?_

"H-hai. You're right."

"Of course." she focused her eyes back on the road as we came to a stop sign.

"But just in case...stay away from him."

_You don't have to tell me twice._

"H-hai. I will Ino, "

"O-oh right! I forgot!" I said with realization. "T-take me to Ichiraku -R-ramen Shop onegai,"

"...I-i have a shift today."

"Oh right! I forgot you worked there."

_I wonder if Naruto-kun will be there today. _I wondered with a small blush.

We pulled up to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "T-thank you Ino!" I said as I stumbled out of the car and closed the door.

"No problem Hinata!" she shouted out the window. "Pack up some of your stuff tonight! I'll pick you up at your school tomorrow to go pack up and move the rest of it!"

"H-hai!" _That won't be a problem seeing as I don't have much anyways._

"Bye!" Ino waved from the driver's seat.

"B-bye!" I waved.

I hurried into Ichiraku to start my shift. **6:30 **my watch said. _Right on time._

"Konbanwa Hinata!" Ayame-san greeted.

"K-konbanwa, Ayame-san," I greeted with a smile.

_Time to get working._

"Hey teme follow me!" a loud voice declared as he entered.

_Naruto-kun!_

"Calm down dobe." said a second voice.

_Wait a minute...this voice belongs to..._

"Hey look it's Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared.

In came the one person besides Yoru-san that I didn't want to see again today.

"Ah...It's you" said the jerk.

"Are you following me now?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

_Why can't my life be easy?_


	2. Your pupil

**Chapter 2! Once I get writing I just can't stop. I made Ichiraku into more than just a ramen stand. It's a shop so it has a door and all. The set up is kinda similar. Sasuke and Naruto are sitting at the bar like place in front of the kitchen. And there are tables and seats in other areas. Please excuse any mistakes. Kay! Now enjoy!**

* * *

The egotistical man sat down in a stool in front of Hinata. "I know you can't help but have an interest in me and all but...following me?" His eyes turned to slits. "Isn't that a little too much?"

Hinata's eye twitched. _Am I going to have to move to the other side of the world to escape this guy?_

Naruto took his place on the stool next to Sasuke. "Eh! Teme you know Hinata-chan?"

"Hn. She's obsessed with me,"

Her eyes held frustrated tears. "N-no I'm not!"

"I work here. I-It's you who is following me!" Hinata's eyes wandered over to Naruto's face. _He's looking at me!_

She blushed a deep scarlet.

"Hn. If you say so..."

She glared at the duck-butt of a man in front of her. _You are making me look bad in front of Naruto-kun!_

"Wow you two sound like good friends!" Naruto's face brightened like the sun. "I'm glad!"

Her eyes glazed over with admiration. _He looks so cute..._

"Friends?" Sasuke frowned. "Hardly.." He looked at Naruto with a disapproving stare.

Hinata stapped back to her senses. "T-That's my line!"

"Oh sorry was I wrong?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He stopped his ministrations and grinned. "Anyways, I'm starving! 3 bowls of miso ramen onegai!"

"H-hai...Naruto-kun," she smiled.

"1 miso ramen and a water"

_You could at least say please. _"...Hai"

As she made her way to the kitchen, Sasuke sized her up.

_That girl is so fun to mess with...So innocent...breakable._ He smirked.

Naruto stared at him. "Eh Teme you have a thing for Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke's attention turned to him. "No way. She is just fun to mess with."

Naruto's brows lowered. "Don't do that to Hinata-can," he said with a frown.

"She is nicer than those girls you usually hang out with."

Sasuke released a sigh. "Nicer than Sakura?"

Naruto looked suprised. "Eh...Uhh...Well you know Sakura-chan is my number 1"

"Hn" _Yea she sure is on top of your list huh...She is easy to toy with too._

"Ah Hinata is coming back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"H-here is your order," she said quietly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto began eating right away.

"You didn't cook this did you?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"N-no. Why?"

"I just didn't want to waste my money on bad food." He began to eat.

_WHAT!? Di-Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Ohi themeh shtop bein sho meahn." said Naruto with a mouth full of noodles.

"Whatever"

_He is belittling me! _

Hinata glared at Sasuke. "...Apologize"

They both stopped eating. "Huh?"

"I said apologize." she frowned.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata. _She is defending herself..._ He smiled.

"Why should I," he huffed.

Hinata's eyes widened. "B-because you are rude to me."

He put down his chopsticks. "I'm sure you encounter rude customers all the time. I should be no problem."

Hinata looked down. _Well he does have a point. What is it about him that makes him different from those kinds of customers? ...Is it his confidence in everything he says?... Is it because we are so different?_

Customers entered. Hinata looked back up at him. "I-I'm sorry excuse me". She walked away to go get their orders.

_She almost seemed strong for a moment. _Sasuke smirked and picked his chopsticks back up.

Naruto watched the exchange the whole time. _Even if Sasuke says he doesn't like her I still feel like he does. _Naruto's eyes widened slightly. _Aha! What if I hooked up Hinata-chan and Sasuke together! Then Sakura-chan would be left alone. _Naruto grinned. _Then Sakura-chan will come to me! I just have to get the two of them together somehow..._He focused his attention on Hinata's fake smile as she was taking other customers orders.

"AHA!" yelled Naruto while standing up.

Sasuke whipped his head in Naruto's direction. "What dobe?"

He sat back down. "Oi Hinata-chan," he motioned Hinata over with his hand.

"H-here's your order," Hinata said to customers. Hinata took slow unsure steps towards their direction. She came to a stop in front of them.

"H-hai Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned like the cheshire cat. "Can I have your number?"

"NANI?" said Hinata and Sasuke at the same time.

_Naruto-kun wants my number!_

_What is the dobe doing?_ Sasuke thought.

"Yea I thought we can hang out sometimes."

_Naruto-kun wants to hang out?...WITH ME? _Hinata fainted right there.

"Hinata!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

* * *

Hinata got off the bus and entered her apartment at **11:30 pm**. _Phew! Work was hard today. _

She smiled happily as she set her purse on a small table. _At least Naruto-kun asked for my number! _

Hinata walked to the kitchen and took out a cup of noodles. She held the cup in her hands and stared at it for a minute.

_I wish I could eat something else...but this is cheap._

She poured water into the cup until it reached the dotted line. She then put it in the microwave and set it to 2 minutes.

She crossed her arms and sighed. _I have packing to do and homework online to do._

She lookes around her studio apartment.

_Looks like I'll be saying bye to you..._

Hinata unfolded her arms."Time to pack".

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* She glanced at her little microwave. Her mouth started watering. _After I eat.._

1 hour later and Hinata has eaten and packed. Two large boxes, 3 suit cases, and 2 duffle bags are gathered by the table.

_Good thing I don't have much furniture. I was smart not to waste my savings from living with Hiashi on bigger furniture. _She smiled._ Moving the little belongings I have will be easy._

She eyes the nightstand, small table, and japanese style futon in the room.

Hinata looks down at her watch. **12:40 **Hinata rubbed at her sleepy eyes as if willing the tiredness to go away and yawned.

"Shower and homework time," she whispered.

A good shower and 2 hours of homework later she is sprawled out in bed.

_Great...alarms set to 6:00 am._ She moves left and right until she settles in a comfortable spot in her futon and closes her eyes.

_I hope I dream of Naruto-kun..._ The corners of her mouth tug upwards.

* * *

A Sasuke who is settled in bed with his hand behind his head,looks up at the ceiling of his apartment.

_Why would Naruto try to set me up with that girl?_

**_*flashback*_**

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto waves as Sasuke and him exited Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

They starting walking slowly to Sasuke's car.

"Why didn't you say bye teme?"

Sasuke sighed. "Shut up dobe."

"Hmph...Teme..." Naruto mumbled.

When they were both settled into Sasuke's car, Naruto handed Sasuke a piece of paper.

Sasuke looked at the item Naruto gave him. "What is this?" He opened the folded slip and stared at it.

"Hinata-chan's number," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had 2 heads. "Why would I need this?"

"So you can call her of course" Naruto said with a duh face. "I know you like her. No need to hide it from me." he said.

"Che..." Sasuke crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the back of his black mustang.

Naruto looked back at the fallen paper. "Oi teme!"

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto focused his attention back to the front. "I memorized her number so I'll just text it to you then," Naruto said with a sigh.

Sasuke chuckled. "You? Remembering something?...Wow I'm impressed."

" Teme!" Naruto yelled.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Naruto actually told the truth and texted her phone number to him.

_I have no reason to talk to that girl...other than to mess with her. I'm not interested in girls like that. Too innocent...Weak...Gentle._

Sasuke fell asleep with that thought in mind.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke did you call Hinata-chan yet?" Naruto says from across the room.

Naruto is lounged inside Mangekyou tattoo parlor, on a sofa with a playboy magazine on his lap. His tie is loose, white shirt untucked, and blonde locks out of place.

In short, he looked like a typical Naruto on a Tuesday afternoon.

Sasuke focuses on a customer's flower tattoo outline. "Aren't you supposed to be at Uzumaki Corp building dobe?" He makes smooth lines on the woman's shoulder blade with a needle.

Naruto chuckles. "Sure am... but only you and me need to know that."

"And your father," Sasuke adds.

Naruto sits upright with a nervous grin. "Heh...you think he is mad at me?"

"Is the sky blue?" Sasuke says while staring at his work.

Naruto shakes his head. "Always a teme..."

A determined glint appears in his eyes. "But did you call her?"

"Why would I?" Sasuke asks with a frown.

_It's been a few days and he doesn't look like he will contact her any time soon...Looks like I'm going to have to step in._

Naruto stands up. "I'll be back in a second."

"Why don't you actually go to work huh Naruto?" says Sasuke.

Naruto ignores that comment and makes his way into the men's restroom.

Once he is inside the restroom Naruto pulls out his cell phone. _The only way to make them get together is to bring Hinata here..._ Naruto dials Hinata's number.

_Beep... Beeep... Beeep... Beeep...*clack*"Moshi Moshi?" _

_"Ah Hinata-chan! It's me Naruto..."_

_"A-ah N-Naruto-ku! K-konnichiwa."_

He leaned against the bathroom counter. "_Hey I was wondering what you were up to."_

_" E-Eh? I-I just got b-back home from sc-school...well i-it's Ino's place so it's n-not quite home...but..." she trails off._

_"Eeeh Hinata-chan what college do you attend?"_

_"K-Konoha Art I-Institute..."_

_"EEEH. Wow you must be smart!"_

_"U-Um thank you N-Naruto-kun..."_

_"Hey Hey Hinata-chan...If you're not doing anything would you like to hang out somewhere special?"_

_"E-Eh!? O-of course!"_

_"Great!...I'll pick you up! Just text me the address."_

_"H-Hai I will. S-See you s-soon Naruto-kun."_

_"Yep. See you soon!"_

Naruto hung up and exited the bathroom.

"You sure took your sweet time Naruto," says a grinning Suigetsu standing at the cash register.

A nervous smile appeared on his face. "Heh. I guess I did...I'll be back in a few." he exits the parlor with a pep in his step.

"What's his problem?" says a curious Suigetsu.

Sasuke glances at the door he exited through..."Who knows."

"Sasuke-kun!" A Sakura wearing a green romper and brown sandals yelled as she run through the doors.

Sasuke exhales a deep sigh. "You're done Tenten"

The woman wearing a navy blue tube top and tan capri pants rose up from her previous spot on her chest. "Thanks Sasuke." she says with a grin.

"Hi Sakura," Suigetsu decides to acknowledge the pink haired female.

Sakura looks Suigetsu up and down and turns away.

_I hate you too skank... _"Hey Gaara...Come watch the register...I need to use the restroom." Suigetsu leaves to the restroom without hearing Gaara's response.

"Tch." Gaara stops cleaning needles and makes his way over to the register.

"You want a mirror?" Sasuke asks Tenten.

Tenten stands up. "Naw, I have faith in your abilities." Sasuke smirks.

"Now bandage me up," she demands.

"Hai... hai"

Sasuke walks in the back room to get bandages.

Sakura trudges up to Tenten and narrows her eyes. "I hope you didn't try anything on Sasuke-kun..."

Tenten covers her mouth and laughs. "Pfft. Sasuke is a older brother to me Sakura."

"Hmph," Sakura turned her head away with a pout.

Sasuke returns with bandages. "Sit down," he tells Tenten. She complies and sits back down on the reclined seat.

"Sasuke-kun, How are you today?" Sakura asks with a bubbly voice.

"I'm fine Sakura," Sasuke replies as he bandages up Tenten's shoulder.

_Ooh Sasuke-kun..._

Outside the door to the parlor is Naruto and Hinata.

_A tattoo parlor? Is this where he wanted to hang out? _Hinata frowned slightly.

"Come on in Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto as he opened the door.

Naruto and Hinata walked into Mangekyou tattoo parlor.

Hinata gasped.

_EEH? Duck butt! and...that pink haired rude girl from earlier...and TENTEN?_

Sasuke stopped his work to look up at the new visitors. What he saw made his eyes widen slightly.

He glared at Naruto.

"Oi Naruto...What's the meaning of this?" he said angrily.

"Eeh? Sakura-chan! You are here!" Naruto exclaimed as walked over to see his beloved Sakura-chan up close.

"What is she doing here?" Sakura asks with unmasked distaste in her voice. "My thoughts exactly," Sasuke interjected.

"Who is that?" asks a bored Gaara.

_Why did Naruto bring me here? _Hinata wondered with an uncomfortable aura around her. _He went straight to that pink haired girl from earlier...without telling me why._

"Hinata is that you?" asks Tenten with a look of disbelief.

Hinata is glad there is a pleasant familiar face there. She walks over to the group.

"Hai, T-Tenten it's been a long t-time hasn't it." she says sheepishly.

Tenten stands up and hugs Hinata. She rubbes her back in circular motion. "It has huh?"

"Why couldn't you keep in touch?"

They break apart from their embrace. Hinata wears a guilty smile. "Y-You know...busy"

_And I knew if I called you you would tell Neji ni-san about the details of my life..._

"Eh Hinata-chan knows Tenten-chan?" Naruto asks with a suprised face.

"Yep she is one of my bestfriends...even though she hasn't called me in forever," Tenten says with a frown.

"Stop changing the subject. What are you doing here?" Sasuke glares in Hinata's direction.

_I would like to know that also._ Hinata blushed. "Eeh...w-well ju-just-

"She is probably stalking you Sasuke-kun"

_I'm so tired of this girl. _"No! N-Naruto-kun invited me..."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto.

Naruto rubs his head. "Well you seee...I thought we could all hang out together..."

_I thought he just wanted us to be together... _Hinata looked down disappointed.

Hinata's eyes wandered over to Tenten's shoulder. _Eh? _

She stood in awe of the half covered intricate design of a flower set in Tenten's skin.

She was entranced by the design and lifted her hand up to touch it.

A hand stopped hers before she could get any closer. "Stop," Sasuke declared.

Sasuke slaps down Hinata's hand. "It's new and I haven't finished bandaging it."

Hinata came out of her haze and looked up at Sasuke.

"You mean you made this?" Hinata asks with a gleam of admiration in her eyes.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable from the unexpected reaction. "Hn," he said as he turned his attention to the loose bandage hanging off Tenten's shoulder.

Hinata grabbed his right hand and looked deep into his wild black eyes . "Make me your pupil!", she squeaked.

"Eh?!" everyone yelled.

An awkward silence fell over the place.

Gaara frowned. "No one answered me yet. Who is that?"

* * *

**Leave a Review if you want!**


	3. Live with me

**So I know you are supposed to send in a 2 week notice usually...But whatever lol. I've been trying to improve my writing with each chapter. Hope you are noticing a difference. If not...whatever xD. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The only person who truly knew the extent of Hinata's determination to be successful in art was Ino and Tenten. Hinata's love for art was greater than the Hyuuga's money, her father's expectations, and her desire to eat better food than ramen. She gathered the courage to leave the Hyuuga house with that love. She worked like a dog for that love. She sacrificed a normal twenty-two year olds life for that love. You could say that she is the most loyal lover in the world.

She threw away her pride asked the jerk of the century to tutor her for that love.

Yes, definitely a loyal lover.

Naruto was the first to recover from the outburst. This was exactly what was need to unite Hinata and Sasuke. Just like Hinata, Sasuke was an artist at heart. He left the Uchiha Corp to pursue his dream of opening up a tattoo parlor. The road was rocky but he became successful. Mangekyou spread across the country. Sasuke was more than successful. He was rich.

Suigetsu exited the bathroom and made his way to the commotion. "Eh what's going on here." He looked at Hinata. "Who are you?"

Naruto remembered Gaara's question. Naruto took it upon himself to introduce Sasuke's new girlfriend to Gaara while grinning.

Naruto pointed at Gaara. "Gaara, this is Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan , this is Gaara," he said with a hand now motioning towards Hinata.

Hinata snapped out of it. She realized she was still holding Sasuke's hand. She let go of it. "Eh!? Uh..H-Hajimemashite..." she said while bowing in Gaara's direction.

"Yo" said a nonchalant Gaara.

Sakura recovered from the outburst next. Sakura would not permit this. In Sakura's mind Hinata just wants attention from Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun is mine only._

She crossed her arms. "Sasuke-kun declines!" she declared with her chin in the air.

Tenten intervened. "Excuse me Sakura but that isn't your decision to make." She pointed at Sasuke. "It's his."

Sasuke was annoyed by the whole thing really. "What do you mean pupil?"

Hinata was brought back to the situation at hand and pushed her index fingers together. "Um...I-I just meant that I w-want you to teach me your artistry." Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes to let him know she was genuine.

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. "Ones artistry isn't something to be taught. It is their way of portraying an emotion, object, theme and more. If you don't have what it takes to express yourself then you aren't fit to be an artist."

Hinata somehow had respect for that input. _But I won't give up._

"W-what I'm trying to say is that I w-want to observe you working. I-I think it's true t-that you have to be able to express yourself...but I-I think I would grow If I observed how a-another person expressed themselves. I-I want to see how you view certain t-things and h-how you express them. So I-I can spread my horizons on h-how I-I view things. I-don't want to see things o-only from my p-perspective. I-in school the on days I go to class...I-I am only asked to e-express how I view things in art form. B-But if you look at things from another person's perspective, you learn new things...things you never thought of b-before." Everyone with the exception of Sakura was intrigued by the things she was saying.

"Therefore, y-you can express it in a different way than you would before," Hinata finished.

Sasuke was impressed by her explanation. "But even then, why me?" he asked.

From Sasuke's point of view it seemed like her lavender eyes sparkled at him. "Because I think your art is beautiful."

Everyone's jaw dropped with the exception of Gaara.

Gaara understood what she was saying. Sasuke was the best in his craft. Even he occasionally felt like observing his work.

Sasuke actually started to consider it. In his mind this would be nothing but a way to entertain himself. If he taught her she would be forced to obey his every command. _Playing with her would be too fun._ An idea sparked in his mind.

He unfolded his arms. "Okay, but on one condition."

Sakura's eyed widened. "What! Sasuke-kun you can't!"

Hinata cradled a hand to the frabic of her yellow sundress. "W-what condition?"

Sasuke smiled. "Be my maid."

"Nani!?" yelled everyone.

_Be his maid? Is he crazy?_ Hinata began assessing her circumstances. _Wait Hinata...you don't even have the time for him to be teaching you anyway... _Hinata worked one full-time job and one part-time job on Sunday, Monday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Between those days she went to school. She was enrolled in an online college program that only required her to be in person at school 2 days a week. During those days she studied art thoroughly. After work on the other days she did homework for her regular required classes. It required her to stay up until early in the morning with only 4 hours of sleep to spare. It was hard but she was devoted.

_I'm so stupid...I have no time to be taught anything...I have other responsibilities. I also have to look for another place to live._ Hinata sighed.

She looked down at her shoes with tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san. I-I take it back. You don't have to teach me."

"That's right Sasuke-kun you don't have to teach her anything," Sakura declared smugly.

Sasuke frowned. "Tch. So when it comes for doing something for me then you give up?" "Selfish...you aren't even serious," he glared down at the teary eyed Hinata in front of him.

She snapped her head back up. "No! It's just that I-I realized I don't have the time to be t-taught anything. I-I have to work two jobs and study," she said meekly.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. This was a big road block in Naruto's plans. He was willing to do anything to get them together. _Not enough time huh..._

Naruto's face brightened up with a new suggestion. "What if you quit one of your jobs?" Naruto smiled thinking he was a genious.

Hinata and Tenten looked at him funny. "I-I can't do that Naruto-kun. I live on my o..."

She stopped herself from finishing that sentence. The tears that were beginning to go away came rushing back and spilled from her cheeks. "Well I u-used to anywayz..." she mumbled.

Everyone could clearly see Naruto had spoiled son from a wealthy family mentality.

"Baka," declared Gaara and Tenten.

"E-EH? What is something I said?" Naruto didn't like to see girls cry. _What did I say?_

Sasuke thought of a way to make all this work. "No he's right quit your job."

Everyone looked at Sasuke like he was an alien.

"Quit your job and move into my house."

"EH?!" everyone with the exception of Gaara yelled.

"You can't do this Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara's lip twiched upwards. _Ah so that's his plans._ Gaara knew what Sasuke was demanding. Gaara lives with Sasuke so he knows that currently they're extra rooms for additional people to occupy. _He's probably interested in her._

"I'll rent out a room to you in my house," Sasuke said with a blank face. "You will still have to be my maid though."

Hinata was baffled by the proposal. Living with a man she was not married to was an unthinkable thing to do for her. _Is he crazy?_ _Does he really think I wo-_

"300$ a month."

_-uld not accept this proposal!?_

_This is great! I'll just quit my full time job at the grocery store and work at Ichiraku's full time instead._ She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Deal."

"Eh!?" everyone but Gaara yelled again.

Gaara was annoyed. "Can you guys stop doing that."

Sakura moved between Sasuke and Hinata and protested. "I will not accept this!"

"It's not yours to accept Sakura" Tenten added.

"Shut up Tenten"

Tenten stepped up to Sakura. "What did you say to me?"

_Cat fight? all the guys wondered._

Hinata reached out and rested her hand on Tenten's shoulder. "P-please stop."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "I accept."

Sasuke smirked. This would be great for him. This girl would be nothing but entertainment to him. _When I get bored of her I can just kick her out..._"I'll come by next Tuesday to pick you and your things up."

This was perfect for Hinata. The maid thing was a little degrading but what is one little part of her pride sacrificed. _If it's for art then It's not a big deal. _"Hai. T-thank you."

"Hn." _Innocent girls like you should be crushed..._

Sakura was at her breaking point. All this didn't make sense to her. Why was Sasuke being nice to that girl? _His focus should be on me..._

Sakura faced Sasuke. "If you let her live in your house Sasuke-kun then I will break up with you!" Sakura declared.

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't fazed.

She was hurt by his response. "B-But I'm serious..."

He put his hand on her shoulder and lowered his head a little to come eye to eye to her. "And I'm serious too. Let's end whatever this was. Okay?"

Her eyes started to fill with tears. Sakura never thought he would actually be so willing to let her go. To her Sasuke was her prince. She was his princess. At least that's what it was supposed to be like.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand on Sakura's shoulder and moved it away."Oi teme you made her cry!"

"Tch. Shut up dobe." Sakura was just something to keep him entertained..._Just like Hinata._

Hinata felt bad for Sakura. Even if she didn't like the girl.

Hinata raised her hand to put on Sakura's shoulder but before she could get any closer, Sakura slapped the offending hand away from her. "Don't touch me slut!"

She rubbed at her sore hand._ Nevermind I knew we couldn't get along..._

Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at Sasuke with a new found determination. "I'll show you! You just lost the best thing that could have happened to you!" She stormed out of the tattoo parlor after that comment.

Another awkward silence filled the area.

Suigetsu spoke up. "Heh, her leaving was the best thing that could have happened to us," he said with a chuckle.

_This is my chance!_ Naruto ran after Sakura while yelling "Sakura-chan!"

...Another silence

* * *

Tenten and Hinata pull up by Ino's house.

Hinata grabbed Tenten's right hand affectionately. "Thank you Tenten. For driving me back."

She smiled. "No problem. Just make sure to call me soon okay?"

While smiling, Hinata let go of Tenten's hand and opened the passenger door. "I will... but make sure not to tell Neji ni-san about what I told you alright?"

Tenten smile slowly faded. "Hinata...You know he is worried about you."

Hinata truly did miss him. Ever since she moved out of the Hyuuga home 6 months ago, Neji and her had little to no contact. If Hiashi found them communicating with eachother he would most likely kick Neji from his position of Ceo. After she left Hiashi handed over the business to Neji, just temporarily until Hinabi reached an age when she could handle the position.

Hinata stepped out of the car. "I know Tenten. I miss him...But if he finds out how I'm living he will urge me to make up with father and take the position of Ceo. I don't want that Ten. I'm finally taking steps towards my dream. I can't let anyone ruin that for me." She stared into Tenten's eyes.

Tenten understood where she was coming from. She could see how much this meant to Hinata. _I'll just have to support her. _"I get it Hinata. I won't tell Neji anymore than he needs to know."

"Thanks! Bye Ten."

Tenten waved at her. "Bye."

Hinata shut the car door and ran up to the house. When she was up the steps she pressed the doorbell. Shikamaru opened the door. "Welcome back," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I'm back," Hinata smiled and entered the home.

Ino yelled, "Welcome back!" from her comfortable position on the couch in the living room.

"Always yelling...that troublesome woman," Shikamaru made his way into the livingroom.

"What did you say?"

Shikamaru sat down next to her. "I said Hinata has something to tell you."

_Nice save._ Hinata followed him into the living room and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Well this m-might shock you..."

Ino turned off the tv. "Go on Hinata. I'm listening." she said with a smile.

_How do I tell Ino that I am moving in with a guy and quiting my job so I can be his student and maid? _Hinata concluded that saying it just like that would sound idiotic.

"I-Ino I'm moving in with someone and quitting my job so I-I can study art more thoroughly."

Ino's jaw dropped and Shikamaru choked on the water he was drinking.

_Hey at least I didn't say that I'm doing it to become some guys student...and his maid_

"Are you sure? This is a huge decision you are making. Can you afford it?" Ino asked while she patted Shikamaru's back.

"Y-Yes I'm sure. The rent is only 300$ a month for the room I'm renting."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru wasn't stupid. 300$ sounded too good to be true and Hinata didn't seem like the type to make rash decisions like this. _Something must have happened..._

"300$!?"

Hinata bit her lip. "H-Hai"

Ino moved her hand off of Shikamaru and looked Hinata in the eye. "You know Hinata you can stay here as long as you like. You don't have to feel pressured to leave right away."

Hinata inched forward on the couch."N-No! That isn't why I'm doing this at all."

Truthfully she did feel like she was imposing on them. But everything would work out once she moved in with that jerk. No more having to bust her but with two jobs and eating ramen. _I can eat real food!_

"I really want to do this Ino," Hinata said without a stutter. "Please support me on this decision."

Ino sat there stunned by Hinata's determination. The girl was going after her dream so fiercely. She would be a bad friend if she held her back.

Ino sighed. "Okay. When are you moving?"

Her lavender eyes brightened with excitement. "Next week."

Shikamaru decided to ask the real important question here. "With who?"

Her smile deflated. She looked down at her hands in her lap. _Do I tell them? Should I just give a vague answer? What should I do?_ She decided to be vague.

She looked up and smiled nervously. "An acquaintance "

This worried Ino. She noticed Hinata was being secretive. It must be with someone she knew she wouldn't approve of if it was making Hinata beat around the bush. _What are you hiding? _Her eyes narrowed.

"Tell me who Hinata."

Hinata looked back down at her lap and mumbled.

"What?"

Hinata spoke a little louder but Ino still couldn't hear.

"Speak up a little more please."

Hinata snapped her head up. "It's with a guy named Sasuke."

This shocked both Ino and Shikamaru into complete silence. Shy little Hinata wants to move in with a guy?

"I know what you are t-thinking...It doesn't sound right but here me out."

They were listening.

Hinata continued. "Today when Naruto picked me up he brought me to a tattoo parlor. I-It turns out it was owned by this guy named Sasuke that I-I met on both of my jobs. I-I s-saw one of his tattoos he had done and I was impressed b-by his work. He agreed to teach me." _On one condition though...but they don't need to know that._

"Naruto took you to a tattoo parlor on a date?" Shikamaru asked with a confused face.

"A-Ah no...It wasn't a date...He just wanted me to meet his friends."_ I forgot how Naruto chased after Sakura. He has no interest in me after all huh..._Hinata frowned.

Ino could see how much Hinata wanted to learn. _I'll just have to have faith in her that she knows what she is getting into. _"Okay Hinata. I understand and I support you on this."

Hinata's face brightened up like a light. "Thank you Ino!"

Ino sighed. "You will have to send in your 1 week notice of resignation today."

_Ah that's right I forgot! _Hinata looked at her watch. **7:30 p.m **"I can go g-get the paperwork now." Hinata jupped up and grabbed her purse.

Shikamaru rose from his seat. "I'll take you to the store to get it."

"T-Thank you Shikamaru-san."

They both left.

Ino was lost in her thoughts. Her friend she met on the job was finally moving on. She worried about her.

_Is she going to be okay?_

* * *

A week passed.

Finally Hinata can so bye to this job that worked her like a dog. No more Koharu-san's cranky attitude.

_I will miss working with Ino though. *_Vrooom... Vrooom_* _Hinata's phone was vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocked and answered. _"Moshi Moshi."_

_"It's Sasuke.."_ Hinata blushed.

_"A-Ah k-konnichiwa."_

_"Hn. I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes. Be ready okay?"_

_"E-Eh? O-Okay...Are we going to I-Ino's house to pick up my things?"_

_"Tch. What do you think?"_

_I think I hate you..._

Hinata spotted the manager trying to grab her attention way. "Hinata-san come with me. This is your last day right? I have something to give you out back."

Hinata moved her mouth away from the phone. "H-hai!"

_"Hello? Hinata?"_

Hinata moved the phone bag up to her mouth. _"O-kay I'll be waiting outside in the back."_

_"Fine. Bye"_ *Clank* He hung up.

Koharu-san motioned her over with her hand.

Hinata put her phone back in her pocket while following the manager outside of the store.

Little did she know that someone was watching the whole exchange. _Her last day? I have to make my move now... _Yoru-san smirked and walked out the entrance of the store to get in his car and stalk his prey.

She followed Koharu-san outside of the back of the store. _What does she want to give me?_

Koharu-san held a bag out to Hinata. "This is your present. I didn't want the other employees to be distracted by this so I brought you out here." Koharu-san is not an expressive old woman. But she does appreciate and recognize a good employee when she sees one. Hinata was one of those employees.

Hinata took the bag from her hand while blushing. "T-thank you," she stuttered.

The old woman blushed and turned her head away. "Be healthy," she left Hinata with those final words and went back into the store.

_She was nice afterall... _Hinata looked in the bag and pulled out a single rose and smiled.

"What a nice present."

Hinata swirled around.

The rose fell to the floor without a sound.

* * *

**That rhymed hehehe. Please review!**


	4. Dark Knight

**Hello again! I would just like to say thank you to anyone who reviewed, favored or followed my story. I'm not that skilled in writing but I plan to get better so thank you to anyone who reads this. I make many small mistakes but please don't mind them. Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

If other people were around to witness the sight that is Hinata and Yoru-san, they would think they were a couple hugging.

But to Hinata she was fighting for air to breathe.

In a death like grip in his arms, she struggled and struggled as they were squeezing the air right out of her lungs. Her face scrunched up from the pain. "Y-Yoru-sa-san...You a-are hur...ting ...me.."

"Oh yea? Let me make you feel better then," he said while smiling. A sharp object pointed into the skin of her back and her eyes widened.

"Wh-What is that?"

"A knife. You struggle more and it will be inside of you," he whispered in her ear.

Taking his warning seriously, she stopped all movements while tears spilled from her lavender eyes. "Wh-What do you want from m-me?"

He contemplated her question for a second. "I don't want something from you...I want you"

It was then that she knew if she didn't get away from him... she would never be able to.

"P-please let me go," she cried.

He turned Hinata around so she couldn't see his face, with the knife still pressing against her back. "Now we're going to walk to my car parked on the side. If you make any noise I will stab you." She whimpered from his threat.

Maybe if he wasn't stupid enough to try such a thing in daylight he would have succeeded. Before they could take one step a distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard by Hinata.

Yoru-san crumbled to the ground as the knife fell.

"I bet you won't," said the newcomer. Hinata turned around and was met with an angry Sasuke kicking the knife away from the predator and holding him up by his collar.

"Sasuke!"

"I called the police already." Sasuke said while staring at the attacker in the face with malice that made Hinata shudder. Right on cue the three of them could hear sirens coming to their direction. Yoru-san panicked.

"N-No please! Don't hand me over! Do you want money? I'll give you anything," he pleaded.

"I don't want your dirty money... I got plenty of money already," Sasuke said with a smirk.

_Still so self-centered even in this situation..._

Police ran to the scene and pulled Yoru-san out of Sasuke's grip while putting hand cuffs on him. An officer walked his way up to Hinata, gripping his gun in his holster. "Are you alright Ms?"

_Am I alright? _She was trembling and sweaty, bangs stuck to her forehead and her legs were about to give out. _No I'm not... _her and the officer both concluded this.

* * *

The shy princess and raven haired man sat in silence in the car parked in front of Ino's house. The only sounds heard were Hinata's sniffling and the crickets of the night. Neither one of them knew what to say. Rather in Hinata's case, the inner turmoil in her head was enough to silence her completely. In Sasuke's case, he simply didn't know what to say to a weeping girl.

Her thoughts swarmed in her head._ Why am I always the target of malice? Do I look that weak to everyone? _she wondered while her chest heaved up and down.

_If father saw me now he would disown me a second time._

Unstoppable tears fell down from the eyes of the sad beauty. "Hey.."

Hinata craned her head slightly to the left.

Clenching the wheel with his two hands and releasing a soft sigh, he decided to comfort her. "The only thing you should take from all this is that you escaped with your life...That's it," the Uchiha said while looking straight ahead.

Her eyes widened and the tears continued to flow. But this time they weren't from frustration or sadness. They were from the fact that he decided to not bash her for being too naive or being an easy target. He was trying to be kind.

That meant a lot more than he would ever know to her.

"Thank you," she uttered softly.

He glanced in her direction and smirked. "But wasn't I awesome?" The light of the moon reflected on his face, making him look like a dark haired knight in her eyes. Brave and strong.

_What knight?...Don't be stupid Hinata! _She blushed a deep red and stuttered, "D-Do you have to always b-be like that?"

"Like what?" he inquired while tilting his head to the left.

"So prideful."

Contemplating her question for a minute, he smiled. "Yes. I am proud of myself after all." A smiling Sasuke made her heart pound faster and her blush deepen even further.

But even then Hinata's right eye still twitched._ I should appreciate his confidence...but he is a mess._

Taking her silence as defeat, he opened the car door. "Come with me to get your bags puffy eye-san," He said while closing the door."D-Don't insult me!" Hinata squeaked while opening the passenger door and closing it.

They both walked up to the house and rang the bell. The door opened widely to reveal Ino who was wearing pajamas. "Welcome back!...You must be Sasuke right?"she said while moving out the way so both of them could enter. She closed the door. "Hn" Sasuke looked around the house with little interest. "Let me call Shikamaru to help." He stopped in his tracks.

"Shikamaru?"

"Eh? You know him or something." Ino said while Shikamaru came down the stairs. "Who knows what now?" He stopped half way on the steps as the new guest came into his view. "Sasuke?"

The girls looked back and forth between Sasuke and Shikamaru. "You know him Shika?" Ino asked as the one questioned finished walking down the steps to come face to face with the tattooed raven haired man. "I didn't think you were the one Hinata was talking about." he said while scratching his cheek. "How troublesome..."

"Hn... So this is the girl you were always saying was troublesome," Sasuke said while glancing at Ino.

She wasn't happy with this information. "Nani?"

The shy beauty decided to intervene before Ino would start yelling. "H-How do you two know each other?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed at his neck while Sasuke answered, "He was working at Uchiha Corp. before I left."

"Eh? You mean this is the son of your boss Shika?"

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his father while Shikamaru nodded.

"Now that that's figured out can you lead me to where Hinata's stuff is?" he said arrogantly.

"Same old troublesome Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed while leading him to the room Hinata was occupying. They both picked up Hinata's baggage and made their way to the car.

"Shika!...Don't forget Hinata's table set in the garage!" the blonde haired beauty yelled from the entrance of the house. "Hai... hai" he said lazily.

While they were getting her stuff Hinata thought back to the incident that happened earlier._ I should tell Ino what happened today while she was off work..._

"I-Ino.."

Ino turned her head to the left. "Hai?"

While poking her fingers together, Hinata looked down at her shoes. She knew if she told Ino now she would probably exaggerate the situation. _Maybe I won't tell her after all...the gossip at the store will probably reach her ears soon anyways._ Hinata pulled her head back up and gave a small smile in the blondes direction. "I'll tell you about it l-later."

"...Okay, make sure to call me." Ino said while smiling.

"I will..."

After they piled all of Hinata's belongings, Sasuke and Hinata got in the car and waved at the couple before driving off.

They both stared down the street the dark haired man and shy beauty drove on. Ino couldn't help but be worried for Hinata. In her eyes Sasuke was as hot as Shika maybe even more so. With all those tattoos on his arms she was sure Hinata would be smitten with him sooner or later. _I wonder if she will come back pregnant...My baby!_

On the other hand, Shikamaru was worrying about other things. Even back when Sasuke was working under Uchiha Corp he was known to use women for his own personal gain. After he had enough of them he would discard them like dirty tissues. Therefore, the only reason that made sense for him to take Hinata under his wing was to play with her.

_That must be it right..._

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru mumbled while walking hand in hand with his girlfriend up the driveway of his house.

* * *

Hinata stood in awe of the inside of the house. The 6 bedroom house painted navy blue and black was absolutely stunning. She stood on cherry red wood floors, polished to perfection. She lit up with excitement. _My dream house..._

"Oi, don't just stand there looking stupid. Help Gaara and I move your things up stairs," Sasuke demanded while carrying her baggage up the spiral stairs, accompanied by a sleepy looking red head. "Hai!" she squeaked while following the two up the stairs with some of her bags.

She was suprised to see Gaara at first but she concluded it was a good thing that it wouldn't be just her and the jerk living alone together. _I'll just have to get to know Gaara-san..._

Sasuke and Gaara made a right turn as they set foot on the second floor of the house and entered a room on the left while a nervous Hinata followed close behind.

They both set the bags down and turned to look at her. Hinata moved a step back from the unexpected attention. "This is your room," Sasuke announced. While dropping her bags, she glanced around the empty medium sized bedroom painted navy blue with a bathroom attached; while Gaara stepped out of the room to go grab more of her luggage. "This i-is nice..."

"Hn...you should get familiar with the whole house. You will be cleaning it after all," Sasuke said while exiting the room to help the red head with the luggage.

She didn't like the maid part of the deal but she guessed she would have to deal with it if she was going to live there. Hinata walked to the decent sized bathroom attached to her bedroom and looked around while Gaara and Sasuke came in with the last of her luggage.

"Oi.. come downstairs...We need to discuss some stuff." Sasuke said while exiting back out of the room. She scurried out of the bathroom and stopped in front of the red head still standing there. Staring at her, Gaara wondered if he should warn her about Sasuke's habits before she settled in.

"Sasuke brings home girls all the time." Hinata blushed from the unexpected information. "Na-nani?"she stuttered.

"Don't be surprised if you see one of them walking around here," he said as he exited to go back to his room.

She digested that information for a second. _I really don't like that jerk...Playing with girls like that. I hope he feels one of their wrath one day._

_Speaking of Sasuke..._ She remembered Sasuke's demand and made her way down the stairs. She entered the living room where he sat on a black leather couch with his elbow propped up against the arm rest.

"Sit"

She obeyed and sat on the couch opposite of him while biting her lip nervously. "We need to set up some rules."

Looking surprised, Hinata gave her attention to him. "H-Hai"

"Starting tomorrow you clean the house from 8 am to 9 am and then you come to Mangekyou to learn," he said as he wiped off some dust from the leather seat.

This information startled her._ I almost forgot I moved my school schedule days to Wednesday and Thursday... and Ayame-san and her dad kindly let me take off today so I could move my stuff here. I should get them a present..._

"B-But I have to go to school tomorrow...and I have work in the morning starting on Friday at Ichiraku," she said softly.

"Tch. Didn't I tell you to quit your job." She could tell he was irritated. "I know I-I did... but I decided to work full time at Ichiraku instead..." She said while she clenched the fabric of her blue dress.

"Why would you do that? Just work it part time."

She frowned_. Even with the rent being 300$, I still have to worry about other bills...And I want to save up for a car...I also want to see Naruto-kun...Even if he doesn't hold any romantic feelings for me._

"I won't get paid enough t-to get by if I do that."

Sighing frustratingly, Sasuke contemplated what she told him. He sat there for a moment before he came up with a good idea. "Why don't you quit that job and work full time for me. That way you can observe my work or whatever it is you wanted to do, during the day.

She wondered if he was stupid. "I don't have a license to tattoo people!" she squeaked.

"You don't need a license to tattoo in this city idiot. Plus, why would I let you tattoo people so early. You need training," he said while glaring at her.

She looked down at her hands laying in her lap and thought about what he said. _ Do I even want to tattoo people? It is just art...but it will stay on their skin forever. _She was scared by that prospect of it.

She looked back up at Sasuke. As she was looking up, the tattoos on his arms caught her eye. A black vine crawled up his left arm, surrounded by intricate red and blue flowers and skulls. On the other arm a human eye is crying and a sun shines brightly above it.

She bit her lip._ I think I want to try..._

"Then what am I-I getting paid for if you are hiring me?"

He stood up from his seat. "Cleaning."

_Oh..._

After walking to the base of the stairs he turned his head and glanced at her. "What time does your school start?" he asked nonchalantly.

Standing up she answered him. "7:00 am"

He turned his head straight and began to walk up the stairs. "Be awake by 5:30. I'll take you to school before I go to work,"

"Nani?! But..." she trailed off as he disappeared.

_Well I guess that helps me out...I don't know where the bus is around here anyways._ She thought as she walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door. Looking through her bags, she began to look for some soap, pajamas and underwear so she could take a shower before bed.

Shower taken and alarm set, she laid in her comfy futon thinking back on her day. _The jerk can't be that bad if he saved my life. What he said in the car was to comfort me also. That means he has a heart...right?_

She rolled on her side._I'll unpack tomorrow...I can still work part time some days at Ichiraku...no matter what he says._

With that final thought she fell into a dreamland.


	5. Best Man

**Hello all you sasuhina readers! Here is chapter 5. I wrote this chapter not really having anything planned out. Soo Ima just roll with this idea I came up with. In this chapter you start to see some more of Sasuke's personality. I hope you like it! I also wanted to say after I got A guest reviewer bringing this up...That I do study Japanese and I'm sorry that I didn't take into consideration other people's understanding of Japanese.I understand some spoken Japanese and I can read and write Hiragana and Katakana. It may bother people that I only throw in a couple of Japanese words I get it...Be mindful that this is my first story so I make mistakes and am trying to figure out my style of writing. I can't float everyone's boat but thank you everyone who likes my story. Kay time for me to go back to watching korean dramas!**

* * *

Naruto held her in a deep embrace while she got lost in the familiar scent of ramen. The blonde haired prince pressed his lips against her soft red cheek and whispered in her ear sweet nothings as they slow danced.

"Naruto-kun...I love you."

He dipped his head lower and started to land soft kisses on her neck. This action caused her heart beat to sky rocket to the moon. "Naruto-kun...Do you love me too?" This was the moment she was waiting for. He stopped his soft kisses and chuckled deep into her shoulder.

He raised his head up.

Instead of seeing blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smile that could melt ice - Hinata looked into obsidian eyes, raven hair, and a smirk that could make a girl throw herself to his feet. "I love you...hime."

Hinata sat up abruptly in her futon with a hand over her racing heart as her alarm screeched. "What..." she panted. She disarmed her alarm with trembling hands.

The shy beauty often had dreams of the blonde prince but the dream she just had was way different from the usual fantasies. Tonight the tattooed dark jerk occupied her dream...And she was not happy with it. "I'll kill him..."

"Kill who?"

Hinata jumped up from her futon from the unexpected voice in her room. She looked at Gaara who was poking his head in the door. "G-Gaara-san...What are you doing?" Instead of giving her an answer he just stared for a few seconds before closing the door.

"...Weird.."

The red head after taking a hot steamy shower and getting dressed in a black t-shirt and red skinny jeans, walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen. He took out a bowl and a box of applejacks to cure his hunger. "...Kill someone...huh," he mumbled.

Sasuke looked up from his phone to glance at the red head. He sometimes wondered if he had mental issues but decided not to probe into his life. _He will probably kill me in my sleep one of these days..._ He made a mental note to hide the knives at night as he buttoned up his long sleeved black shirt.

"Is that girl up yet?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed an apple and took his seat at the round black kitchen table. Gaara looked up from his bowl of cereal he was devouring. "Hai.." Satisfied with the answer, Sasuke went back to scrolling down his tumblr page. He came across a post written by Sakura and proceeded to read the thing while biting into his breakfast.

**Love in shambles**

_He will regret letting me leave. I deserve him more than any other girl out there. He will learn that. I bet he will start to feel empty without me around. Just you wait! You will come crawling back to me! _

Sasuke snorted.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked as he put his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Some girls are just too stupid," he chuckled.

He liked the post just to mess with her. The players game was simple. Follow all the girls he pretends to date just so they follow him too. Once they follow him he likes and re-blogs other photos that girls post of them together. Then he sits back with a bag of popcorn and watches all the girls reactions. Some girls post and re-blog emotional stuff. Others act like they've seen nothing and continue to "date" him. The latter ones are the only ones worth keeping around. Those are the ones that give him a challenge.

A challenge to see how he can crush them completely.

"G-Goodmorning."

Sasuke looked up from his phone to see the new challenge he calls Hinata sit in the seat across from him with a bowl of applejacks. "Goodmorning," Gaara said as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Ah Gaara-san...What was that about e-earlier?" she turned her head around to ask him.

Sasuke cocked a brow. _Did they do something together?_

"Gaara..."

Sasuke and Hinata both stared at him with pure confusion as the red head sighed. "Call me Gaara. None of this san business." He turned his attention back to the tv. "Ah Hai..." she answered softly. _But you still are avoiding my question..._

Sasuke was curious about this business they had earlier but decided not to ask about it. Gaara was known to do weird things to people without ever giving any explanations. Everyone who worked at Mangekyou has experienced the phenomenon that is Gaara at least once. Despite his weirdness girls flocked to him like white on rice. _Wonder what he thinks of half of the time..._

Sasuke took the silence as an opportunity to observe the little mouse in front of him. She was adorned in a long orange dress with a white belt strapped around her stomach and a white long sleeved sweater. Her hair sat perfectly at the top of her head in a messy bun. His eye twitched. _Stupid orange..._

Gaara turned up the volume on the TV.

_"Breaking News...We have been informed from our sources that the eldest son of the Uchiha family and co-founder of Akatsuki Entertainment Corp. has announced that he is engaged to actress Temari Sabaku - daughter of Ren Sabaku who owns Suna Construction Corp." _

_"I didn't even know they were dating? Did you Kai-san?" _she bubbly news reporter asked her co-worker.

_"Nop-..."_

Gaara turned off the TV and looked over at a dumbfounded Sasuke and suprised Hinata.

"I guess this makes us family."

A silence ensued.

"Wanna hug?"

* * *

"He will come pick you up after school," Gaara said out the window from the comfort of the passenger seat of Sasuke's car. "Hai...See you l-later Gaara-kun...Sasuke-san..." Hinata softly said from outside the car. "See you," only the red head replied. Sasuke stared straight ahead as Hinata walked to the entrance of her school. Gaara rolled up the window and glanced in the silent mans direction.

"She still calls you san."

Sasuke gave no reaction as he drove away from Hinata's school. The red head knew the Uchiha was sulking from the news he heard earlier. Sasuke had a close relationship with his brother. Despite that fact, his brother chose not to tell him anything about his relationship with the actress. _I smell drama ahead..._

"Did your sister ever tell you about their relationship?" Sasuke asked Gaara as the car halted at a stop sign. "Hm... She mentioned it once or twice." Sasuke glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

*Hooonk*

"Yeaah Yeaah you impatient prick." he stepped on the accelerator.

A silence ensued between them.

Only 10 minutes later they arrived at Mangekyou. The two of them stepped out of Sasuke's car and opened the door to the tattoo parlor. What they both saw made them stop in their tracks.

"Hello otouto."

An Itachi dressed in an all black suit stood in the middle of the parlor. "What are you doing here?" an angry Sasuke asked as he took large steps to close the space between him and his brother.

"Hello Gaara," Itachi waved. "Yo," the red head replied.

Juugo walked out of the storage room of the parlor. "Ah Sasuke... Gaara... Goodmorning." Sasuke glanced at Juugo. "Did you let him in?" he asked. "Yes...Is there a problem with that?" Juugo replied. Sasuke turned his head away."Whatever." The older Uchiha smiled at his brother's childish manners. "I'm sure you heard the news, otouto."

Sasuke pretended like he didn't hear him and gathered his equipment for the day.

_How cute..._

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Suigetsu emerged out of the bathroom.

"Told you guys not to follow me in there...Hn...we aren't a bunch of girls."

"Shut up Deidara...I needed to fix my hair," said an annoyed Sasori.

"I needed to pee," Kisame added.

"I needed to take a dump...wait why am I explaining myself to you guys," Suigetsu said while scratching his cheek.

"Ya we know. Hn. The evidence is in there. Smelled horrible."

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "Why did you bring those dogs with you?"

"That's rude Sasuke. They wouldn't get out of my car so I had to bring them along."

"Tch," Sasuke said with his chin in the air.

"I'm not a dog you man-child," Sasori informed Sasuke as he sat on a couch.

"Man-child?!"

"Calm down Sasuke. I'm here to ask you to be my best-man at my wedding," Itachi stated before a fight ensued. "That's rude Itachi-san...I thought I had a shot at your best-man," Kisame said sitting down on the couch next to Sasori. "In your dreams Kisame...Hn...I was going to be his best man." Deidara sat down on a tattoo bed and checked his twitter.

"Off the bed...And too bad. He chose me." Sasuke caught himself saying. "I-I mean..."

Itachi smiled softly and patted Sasuke's head. "So you will be it?" Sasuke scratched his blushing cheek. "I guess..." he trailed off. "Good." Itachi removed his hand from his head. "Mom wants to see you..."

Sasuke exhaled a sigh at the thought of seeing his mother. "I don't have time to comfort her over her failing marriage. I'm sick of her whining about Fugaku." He thought back to the times he would watch his mother cry in his parents room. Constantly crying over Fugaku's affairs and complaining about how he treated her. "It's like she loved being in pain. I don't see why she doesn't divorce him."

"It's hard to leave a man you had two kids with, Sasuke." Itachi understood his brother's feelings. But after experiencing love for himself he now understood his mother's feelings as well. "It's not easy to walk away from a relationship that has lasted 25 years."

"Tch." Sasuke laid down on a tattoo bed and zoned everyone out.

"Ever thought of making a reality show of the Uchiha family life?"

Itachi chuckled from Suigetsu's suggestion. "It would be too boring to watch."

Suigetsu shrugged.

"Sasuke. Don't assume she will be complaining this time. Mom expects you at her house around 6:30 p.m." Itachi poked his brother's forehead from his spot on the tattoo bed. "Don't be late"

_6:30... _"I'll be busy."

"With what. You finish work by 5:00 don't you?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Sasuke stood up from the tattoo bed. "I have a student to teach."

"You training a newbie Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

"Hn. Only for a little while. I probably won't keep her though. I have to pick her up around 4:30 so I'll be leaving early."

"Cancel your appointment."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "No."

"Sasuke...You can get Gaara to train her. Don't be a child and visit your own mother."

"I can't train that girl," a nonchalant Gaara stated from the cashier. "She wants to be trained from Sasuke himself. I doubt she will agree to me training her."

Sasuke crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face. "There you have it."

Suigetsu propped a hand on his hip. "Ah are you talking about that Hinata girl?"

"Hn."

"Where is this place you are supposed to pick her up from?" Itachi sighed and rubbed at his neck.

"Her school." Gaara said with a hand plastered to his right cheek and his right elbow propped up.

"I see...I'll talk to you later Sasuke." Itachi walked to the exit slowly and turned his head around. "If you rather walk back to the company building and stay here... then by all means you guys."

The 3 of them jumped up and followed after Itachi. "Bye man-child...man-child's employees."

"Yeah bye man-child...hn."

"See you little Itachi."

"LEAVE!"

They exited chuckling to themselves and piled in Itachi's black truck.

"Oi Itachi step on it...Who are you texting," Kisame peeked at Itachi's phone from the seat next to him.

"Just Gaara."

"Why would you do that? Hn...You could just go back in there and talk to him."

Itachi looked back and smiled slyly at him. "Because the information I need isn't something Sasuke would particularly be willing to give me or want to hear about."

"Up to some mischief Itachi? What information is that?" a curious Sasori asked from the back seat.

Itachi received a reply from Gaara and smirked.

"...The address to a certain trainee's school."


	6. Hostage

**Chapter 6! I had fun writing this chapter. Deidara and Sasori really write themselves. Love their dynamic. Please leave reviews! Oh and if there are any korean drama lovers out there plz watch Good Doctor. It's a great drama. **

* * *

Naruto stood outside Sakura's house with his right hand gently holding a delicate red rose, and his left hand knocking on her door. 10 seconds later the door opened a crack and Sakura peeked through it.

*Sniff* "What the heck are you doing here Naruto?" she said quietly.

"Eh? Sakura-chan are you crying?"

"No..." Sakura wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "What do you want?"

He frowned deeply at the thought of his beautiful goddess crying. "Sakura-chan..." He held up the rose with a slightly trembling hand. "This is for you."

She knew very well that this was another attempt at her heart. Ever since he was young Naruto tried to win her over. Even though she told him many times she belonged to Sasuke, he never gave up. Always smiling brightly at her and standing up for her. But even then..."Naruto...I told you this before. I can't reciprocate your feelings. Take that to some other girl." She began to shut the door.

"Wait! Sakura-chan..." The door halted.

*Sniff* "What...Naruto."

He scratched the back of his head. "At least tell me why you're crying. I hate to see you sad...Sakura-chan."

She glanced down at the rose in his hand and thought back to the beautifully tattooed arms of her prince. _Maybe Naruto can convince Sasuke to see me... _She opened the door widely. "Come in."

Naruto blushed. "Ehh!? A-are you sure S-Sakura-chan?" he stuttered.

The pinkett sighed and wiped at her wet cheeks."Hai...Come in."

_Don't have to tell me twice..._ He entered. _Well you did...but..._

Sakura closed the door behind him and led him across her wooden floors into her minty green painted living room. "Sit wherever." Naruto sat nervously on the red coach directly across from the tv as she sat next to him making sure a large space still existed between them.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Soo...why are you sad Sakura-chan?" _Please don't let it be about teme..._

"Sasuke-kun..." she trailed off.

_I hate you teme..._

"He doesn't care about me...does he?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her question. "Ah...Um...Of course he does! We are childhood friends. Why wouldn't he..." he replied frantically.

"He doesn't seem to enjoy my company...He doesn't even contact me. I have to be the first to contact him." There was a point in time that Sasuke did call her and invite her to places. But that was in the past and only lasted for a couple of days. She always had lingering worries that she messed up or she did something to upset him. She tried to make it up to him. Bringing him lunch at work...keeping fangirls away from him...Giving him back rubs. It seemed he thought of her as nothing else but those same fangirls she drove away from him. _It hurts..._

Tears slid down her creamy cheeks and fell to her lap without a sound. "It hurts...Naruto..."

Naruto closed the space between them and searched all over Sakura's body. "What does? huh? I'll make you feel better and take you to the hospital."

"No I'm not injured you idiot!" she screeched as Naruto recoiled from the outburst. "It hurts knowing that you will never be as important to someone as they are to you! It hurts knowing that that person doesn't think about you as much as you think about them! Doesn't care for you as much! Doesn't feel the need to see you as much! I'm tired of it!" She clenched the fabric of her robe. "I want to be loved! I want to be cared about as much as I care about him! Wh...y...Why can't I..." her voiced cracked at the end as tears rushed down her face. Never stopping for a second.

A hand landed gently on her shivering shoulder. "I understand what you're saying Sakura." She glanced over at his smiling face. "After all...No one understands those feelings better than me." She gasped from the sheer realization of her words and what those words meant to him. "I feel the same way...about you Sakura-chan." He wrapped his arms around her trembling form and rubbed her back gently. "But despite all that we still try to grab the attention of the one we love. Even if we suffer in the process. We yearn to get through to them." Sakura heaved into his chest.

To Sakura this is the first time someone has sounded so sincere to her. She found comfort in the warm arms of the one she rejected. But the strange thing was...She didn't want to ever leave those arms.

Naruto blushed. _Sakura-chan isn't wearing a bra..._

* * *

"Kay guys. I'm leaving to get Hinata. Don't destroy the shop after I leave. Lock up after you get the heck out of here." Sasuke washed his hands of ink and dried them with a towel.

"Don't go."

Sasuke glanced at Gaara who was working on a customer's tattoo of a heart. "Why not?"

"She isn't there."

Tossing the towel away from him, he narrowed his eyes at the red head. "What do you mean?"

"Itachi went to go pick her up."

"What!? Why would he do that? How does he even know where she is?" he yelled as everyone in the room besides Gaara tensed up.

"I don't know why. He asked me."

"And you just gave him the address just like that? Why would you do that!?"

Gaara stopped his work and looked up at his boss with a serious face. "Because we're family."

Sasuke exploded.

* * *

Students shuffled around the outside of the school, searching for their cars and looking for their rides. Hinata sat on the luscious green lawn of her school with her book bag next to her as the wind blew strands of her hair softly around the perimeter of her face. She focused on the phone cradled in the her hand as she read the text she received from Gaara.

**_Sasuke's brother Itachi will pick you up. He has long black hair and drives a black truck. See ya later...Potential murderer. _**

_Potential muderer?! _

Hinata's eyes widened at the implications of what he was calling her. _Why would he call me that? Gaara-kun keeps getting weirder and weirder to me. Did I do something that would make him think I would murder someone? _She brought her index finger up to her lips and thought back to the incident earlier today when she woke up. ..._Ah I did say I would kill Sasuke-kun...But not for real...I was just angry._

A car slowly drove up to the curb and rolled down its window. "Hinata-san.." Itachi called from the driver's seat. Hinata glanced up, startled from the calling of her name. She located Itachi who was waving her over. Gathered her belongings, she took small steps towards the car. "I-Itachi-san?"

"Hai Hinata-san. Please hop in the back seat."

Hinata fumbled with her fingers slightly before opening the car door and entering. She turned to her right and glanced at the person staring at her. "Ah...H-Hello."

Sasori studied the shy girls features and smiled. "Aren't you a piece of art." Deidara shifted his body and turn his head around to glance at the tense girl. "Art? You must have hit your head today Sasori...Hn...Art is creative and it explodes. She's not art. She's a simple girl."

"Tch. Don't you know a pick-up line when you hear it? Idiot..."

Hinata blushed several shades darker and brought her hands up to her warm cheeks. "P-Pick-up?"

"Stop teasing Hinata-san Sasori."

"Whatever..."

Deidara chuckled slightly in the front seat. "Sasori got put in his place...hn."

Sasori reached out in front of him and clenched his hands tightly around the blonde's neck. "I'll put you in your place!"

"Please don't fight!" Hinata squeaked.

Itachi glanced back at Hinata through the rear view mirror. "Don't worry. This happens all the time."

_That's something to worry about!_

As an effort to distract herself from the violence going on next to her, she looked out the window to focus on her surroundings and noticed the lack of houses around. Instead of houses tall skyscrapers surrounded them. _This is nowhere near Sasuke-kun's house..._

"E-Excuse me Itachi-san..."

"Hai?"

"Where are we going?"

"Yea I was wondering that too," Sasori said after he stopped choking out a gasping Deidara.

"You...sure you were wondering that? Weren't too busy choking me!?" Deidara yelled in between gasping for air.

"I can multitask..." He wiggled his eyebrows at the shy beauty.

_These people are crazy..._

"We're just going to give you a etour at our company building Hinata-san."

"T-Tour?" _But I have to go home and clean...Even though I don't want to._

"That's what we're doing? How lame...Hn."

"I agree."

"It's a shame it's not up to you two to decide huh?" Itachi smiled softly.

The two both mumbled curses under their breath.

"Will Sasuke-kun be there?"

"I'm afraid not Hinata-san. He has some other business to attend to."

"How long do you think I will be there?"

"Depends on how long that man-child will take to take our hostage back." Sasori said with crossed arms.

"Hostage?" She was slightly confused on what he was saying. _What hostage?_

"Sasori..." Itachi glanced back at him with a stern look on his face.

"We might as well tell her...I mean she might be here for a long time."

_What are they talking about? _Hinata bit her lip nervously as Itachi sighed.

Deidara glanced back at her."You are our hostage...Hn."

"EH!?"

Her phone vibrated from an incoming call. She picked it up with trembling hands and answered.

_"H-Hello?"_

_"Where the hell are you!?"_

_"Ah.. Sasuke-kun I-"_

Sasori snatched her phone from her hand and pressed end. "We can't have him knowing where you are little Hina." He smiled sadistically and put the phone in his back pocket. "Come and get it if you dare..."

_I need to get out here..._

"We aren't going to harm you Hinata-san," Itachi comforted her as they parked in the parking lot of Akatsuki Entertainment Corp.

"Screw that Hn... We should treat her as one of those hostages from the movies. Tie her up! Hn!" Deidara declared as he exited the car.

"Again, I agree."

Hinata stayed buckled into her seat, arms wrapped around her trembling body and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Itachi opened her car door and put a hand on her head which caused Hinata to flinch. "Don't be scared Hinata-san. Those two aren't serious. I really just want to give you a detour of our building. After that you can go home," he said soothingly.

"R-Really?" She wiped the salty tears from her pearly eyes with trembling hands and a trembling lip.

_As cute as little brother..._

"Really. Now come on out of the car and let's get you some tea to drink." He smiled softly at her blushing face.

"Hai..." She unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car with the help of Itachi.

"Let's go shall we?"

"Hai..." She slightly nodded.

They followed after the trouble makers known as Deidara and Sasori and entered through the automatic doors of the building. Hinata gasped in awe of the shiny white marble lobby.

"Welcome back!" a smiling desk attendant declared to the group.

"Looking good Yuri-chan..." Sasori smirked in the blushing girls direction as he made his way to the elevator. The group entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

"H-How long will this tour take?" she asked while examining the artwork of the spacious elevator.

"Probably 4 hours..Hn...Considering there are 17 floors for you to see."

"17!?" Hinata screeched.

The elevator doors closed.


End file.
